Healing the Tears
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Raphael has saved little Joshua, declaring his father a lost cause, and takes the boy back to Heaven with him. There is more then just bruises he's been left to heal for this young one. But who better to heal the wounds he suffers then the Healer himself? Little Joshua has never known real love but can the stony Archangel show him what it real love is?


Little Joshua hid in the nice man's shoulder as they approached a new duo, Raphael hummed deep in his chest and curled a hand around his little head, "There there little one, it is merely two of my siblings."

That didn't make it better and he hid himself away in the archangel's neck, fingers digging into his shoulder sharply, he was scared meeting new people and he dared not make a sound, daddy didn't like it when he made noise.

"Hush now little one, we will only be a moment," the elder archangel turned to the other two, the one with the golden eyes made a noise of interest, "Gabriel I have a task for you."

"And who might this little guy be?"

"This is Joshua.", Gabriel made a face, expressing his confusion as he looked over the little body, he knew Joshua, well, one Joshua, and this most certainly was not him. The little guy hid himself in his older brother's shoulder, little muddy fingers digging into the Healer's robes, and Raphael bounced him lightly to calm his nerves, "Bro, not that I think you're going senile, but are you sure, he sure doesn't look like Josh."

Raphael resisted the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation, patting the boys back softly, feeling his shaking little form. No child should learn to feel such fear as this little one had, no child should have to live life the way this child had, and he had it on good authority that the man who had scarred him so would suffer for it. Michael was not like he had once been, eons on eons of war had changed him, but Michael had always had a soft spot for little ones, and he always would.

"He is a new friend.", he knew that the boy was not quite comfortable around many people, despite his seeming to be fine with the gardener, and he needed to get somewhere more private, so he can take care of and look over his new young charge.

The Messenger seemed to understand his silent end to that conversation, and the intensity of the situation he was in, as it was not often a live human was brought where this one was brought. Gabriel nodded, taking on a sudden stern expression, as the healer communicated with him what he needed from him, what his mission was at this moment.

Joshua hid in his neck as they spoke softly, little fingers curled into the archangel's collar, the mud on his feet having dried into flaking mud. It had been raining when he'd left and it wasn't now, and it was starting to become uncomfortable, he was dirty and in dire need of a good scrubbing, and at this point this was the opinion only of the archangel holding him, the little boy himself was completely content to stay this way so long as the nice man didn't put him down. Lord knows he's slept covered in mud before.

"I need you to find him a home, a good home for him, as he means much to me. And I want you to ensure the proper authorities come for his father. After Michael is through with him."

Gabriel nodded, heaving a deep breath, and opened his golden wings. Little Joshua peeked out at him from his place against the older one's neck as he opened his wings, watching in amazement, they were so pretty.

"I won't let you down brother.", Raphael nodded his approval and understanding, there was no one else that he would have trusted this mission with, Gabriel smiled gently at the boy, "Raph's gonna take good care of your kiddo."

They watched the messenger jump into the sky above them, off on his mission, without any sort of hesitations or intentions for distractions.

Raphael turned his attentions to the little one on his arm, and bounced him again, now that it was just the pair of them, he pulled a small giggle from the child. Chuckling softly, he pats his bottom softly with his spare hand, "You need a good scrubbing little one.", he looked him over carefully, "And something more comfortable to wear."

The boy smiled up at him, ducking back into his shoulder again, and he shook his head fondly. It had been some time since a little one had done such a thing, the last he remembers being little Gabriel.

"Come", he turned then, heading in the direction of the Archangels home, it was private, and only they had the ability to enter, "We will get you washed up."

…

They had made their way from the atrium to the garden, with sparkling hot springs and soft grass underfoot, it was warm but not overly so and just right a place to get a little one cleaned up. Josh clung onto him for dear life, fearing that he would leave once he was set down, and the archangel cradled the back of his head while whispering words of reassurance.

After a long few moments he was able to set him down on his feet.

"It is alright little one, I will not leave you, lets get you stripped and in the spring."

The Healer felt his grace roll, a trying task to keep his temper under wraps as to not frighten the dear boy who had opened his heart for him and placed a trust that was not to be broken. So, he remained silent as he helped the boy unbuckle his overalls and shimmy out of his jumper. Revealing the bruises from the abuse the boy had suffered, whippings from a father who called it love.

This poor boy had no idea what real love was, and while he himself was not the best to show him, he would try his best. Gabriel had once commented that his older brother protected himself in his shell but once someone managed to sneak through the cracks, he would show a sort of affection that was hard to come by most days.

Josh whimpered at the sight of fresh colored bruises and little fingers curled around those of the Archangel who had taken him from his poor father.

"These must hurt, don't they?"

He nodded, looking up at his older friend with wide watering eyes, the Healer's calloused thumb rubbed away a tear that managed to sneak out, curling his fingers around the boy's cheek in comfort, "Do not shed a tear for him, my young friend, he is not worth your tears.", and wiped away another when that one snuck out too, "We will get you cleaned up and into warmer clothing, and then we will get you fixed up again, you will never face that again."

Josh nodded, his chin brushing over the thumb of the hand curled around his little cheek and sniffled away his tears. Raphael swore that the boy would have a good cry later, there was pent up emotions, he could feel them rolling just under the skin, and those emotions needed to be let out before they exploded. He helped him step out of his jumper, remove the cold soaked shirt that covered his thin shoulders, and step into the warm steaming pool of clear blue water.

Scrubbing away the mud and rubbish revealed the light tan that the boy was, smoothing out his darkened curls, and gave way to the little feet that matched his young self.

"And is this the child you've brought to us?"

The boy shied away again at the deep voice that called out, clutching the Healers hand to his small chest, burrowing deep in his chest in fear. Raphael hummed deeply, an attempt to calm the boy's nerves and it worked if only just at the softening of the grip on his fingers. Michael knelt beside him, peering at the child over his young brother's shoulder, and smiled kindly to the human child.

He was young in years, no older than six, possible seven, just a fledgling in comparison to them and his eyes had witnessed such pain and sorrow from such a young age it made his grace quiver at the thought of it.

"You are safe here, little one, we shall not allow harm to befall you."

It was his blessing to allow the child to remain with them until a suitable family was found. They both trusted Gabriel with that matter, as the angel of children, it was only fitting. The eldest produced a warm robe from the red cloak he wore, soft and warm, a fledgling's attire if there ever was. An emerald belt to hold it all together completed the ensemble. Raphael was not surprised at the choice in color, if the boy was to be his charge it was only befitting for him to wear the same emerald color that was often associated with the Archangel, it matched the color of his wings and the circlet that rested around his temple.

"He can have this. Freshly laundered, and still warm from the drying, it should fit if not a little too big for his frame."

Raphael took the proffered item and pulled it over the boy's shoulders, it feels just under his knees and he fastened the belt around his waist, cinching it into place and creating the edge of the bottom to the top. His older brother rested his hand on his shoulder firmly, turning his attentions towards him and away from his young charge for the briefest of moments.

"You will care for him, yes?", and nodded to the resulting inquiry, "Good. Show him the love he should have known.", he scooped his bundle up, cleaned and in warmer drier clothing, feeling the little arms encircle around his neck and a head of damp curls rest on his shoulder, "I fully intend to."

Michael smiled, at peace with the idea of the little one being in their garden, having no doubts that his brother would take good care of him, it was not often that he took a charge in the human world and especially one so young, this boy must mean something to him that he would never have the grace to know about. Squeezing his shoulder in reassurance that the boy could stay until fit, he stood from his kneeling position.

"It is good to have met you little one, we will take good care of you, that I assure."

Now to deal with the child's parent. They were meant to protect the humans, act as guides and shepherds, and especially so with the young of the race. It was ingrained in them to care for the children and it was absolutely appalling to think that the child's own parent would treat him this way. Michael bid them a smile in farewell and took to the sky in a great swoop, leaving them to their own devices, and he turned to meet the gaze of the bright blue eyes that shined to him like the stars did in the sky.

"Let us get you something to eat, hmm?"

They wandered through the trees and the fauna, listening to the distant humming of the gardener as he worked, until they came upon the fruit trees. Josh peered out from his burrow in his shoulders at the site of all the different types of fruits, some he hadn't even seen before, others that looked like completely new ones.

The archangel followed his gaze and reached for one, "Have you ever tasted Mango before?"

And when he shook his head the angel pocketed it, picking a few more, from the indication from the little finger that pointed them out to him before they retreated to a soft patch of grass with the sun breaking through the leaves of the trees just right. He cut the fruits up with the dagger he kept in the many folds of his robes and offered them over to the child as he did, relishing in the way his eyes lightened at their sweet taste.

When he had finished cutting them into fine slices, he set them on a large leaf before the child in the soft grass and laid back, basking in the warmth of the sun shining down on them. A moment passed, and them a few more, before he felt the tentative feeling of the child climbing up the side of his stomach and come to rest cushioned on his chest. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the small form.

"Are you sleepy now?"

Tummy full and dawned in fresh clothing, rid of the mud that had weighed him down, the boy nodded silently against his chest, yawning deeply for someone so young. Fingers threaded through his curls, scratching lightly at his scalp, "Rest then little one. I will be here when you wake."

The Gardener found them some time later, after the sun had set and the fireflies blinked in the darkened garden and draped a blanket over the two of them.

…

Time passed and the human child never parted too far from his Archangel friends' side, holding his hand or snuggled into his shoulder as the elder went about his duties. The fellow healers in the pantheon hadn't spoken much to him at first, more so unsure then out of cruel intentions, but he was a common sight and soon they warmed up to the thought of him.

Besides, they thought to themselves, he softened the Healer in ways they had not laid witness to in such a long time, and they were extremely grateful for it.

At first the human child was quiet, preferring to hide in his shoulder or clutch at the sash he wore around his waist, under the robes flowing around him as he walked through the masses checking on the patients under his care, not uttering a word to anyone but the archangel and even then only when provoked to.

But he'd warmed up to them in time, still never straying too far from his archangel guardian, but he ran through the isles brightening the others in their care with a shining smile and soft giggles, dodging around other healers in the midst of their work, the archangel catching him up by the waist when he got too close.

Outside of the healers under the Archangel's tutelage, he spent time with the other Archangels; sitting on Michael's knee as he read through the treatises and documents that made their way to his desk and giggled at his soft grumblings about the factions when pages of disputes among them managed to find their way there. Listening to Lucifer hum under his breath, clearly where his original friend got it from, as they walked through the choir's hand in hand or seated upon his hip. Playing games and pranks with Gabriel on the others, clutching at the back of the Messengers pant leg or his shoulder from his place riding piggyback as their jokes unfolded. He had them wrapped around his little finger and any family that was found was never good enough for him to be placed with and under their care he remained.

A human child residing where angels walked.

Their luck evident that their Father was still away on His vacation with their dear Aunt Amara.

Josh knew of his past and had moments of solemn silence as he remembered a more vivid moment, flinching away from the kind touches from his new friends, and shying back under the Healers robes, and it was never taken with a sour note by the others. Raphael was the one who had taken him from that situation so it was only natural he would be the one he shied away to during those moments. It reminded them all where he came from too, why he was there with them, and it made their desire to find the perfect family even more so a mission.

But he was starting to have more good days than bad.

…

The giggles blew in the breeze around the lush garden, it brightened the already pristine flowers and fauna, the true gift of the children that the angels watched over so dearly. It brought a smile to the Gardeners features as he moved about his brightly colored garden. Just beyond him, through the clearing, on the shore of a sparkling lake, lay the guardian and ward.

Their little guest was still here, even a month after his rescue from his broken home, seeing as no family was good enough for him in the eyes of his newfound family. And Michael was in ornately fond of him, so his stay was far from over done. They had wrestled away the timid silence and fear until it left behind the bright-eyed child for them. He managed to crack the healer had shell and worm his way underneath.

And there they lie, just beyond him at that sparkling lake, tangling water reeds into the napping archangel curls. His little fingers working diligently, wanting to complete as much of his challenge that he could before he was caught, giggling silently to himself at his progress. It was often that he got to witness this moment of complete relaxation from his older friend and Josh was not above taking advantage of it.

Joshua chuckles to himself as he hears the Healer stir from his relished nap, and the soft shriek of the boy as he's bundled up in his arms, the mess undoubtedly found at long last. He's impressed by just how many reeds that the child has managed to tangle in the archangel's curls without him waking.

The boy giggles profusely as the archangel plucks a red from the curls that hang above his eyes.

"You little…"

Fingers assault the pudgy belly, eliciting a bout of happy laughter from their little charge, little fingers curling around big as he tries to pull the larger hand away. Raphael smiles down at him, moving his hand to dead center of the belly surface to the left side and the child jumps in his embrace at the sudden change.

"This is going to take me hours to undo!"

He lifts a single arm and digs a finger into the ticklish surface it reveals to him. Josh shrieks happily, twisting into his stomach from behind him, tugging weakly at the grip his three fingers have around his small wrist.

"You little mouse." He giggles harder when the fingers stop their assault and instead curls around his midsection as the Healer turns over onto his back, holding him above him instead, "You've been doing this since I fell asleep, haven't you?"

Little Josh nods, giggling harder when the archangel smiles at him, bending his arms slightly, lowering him down so that he may bury himself into the boy's neck and begins to blow and nibble playfully. Little Josh squeals loudly, his little shoulder trying to shove the archangel face away, scrunching up to protect himself from the tingling feeling, and the fingers around his rids dig in slightly and he jolts, and little fingers dig into the Healers forearms when he covers the area in tickly kisses.

It's a sight to see, the battle-hardened Healer in such a soft laidback state, something no one has had the privilege to see since the first war ended and yet the gardener got to witness whenever guardian and child got together in the quietness of the garden. It revealed a playful side to the otherwise stone like archangel and it was refreshing to witness.

Josh was still giggling softly when the archangel finally stopped his assault again, pulling him back up, holding the small boy above his head, "Are you sorry?", and the boy nodded quickly, giggling when those same fingers dug softly into his ribs, "I believe you are.", he reached for the angel, fingers curling only just into his tunic, and he obliged, wrapping him securely against his chest, a large hand settling over the back of his head, "Sleep little one, we could both use a nap.", Josh nodded against him, yawning largely and cuddled closer. This was never something he got to do with his daddy, he got mad when he came to sleep with him after a nightmare, but the warmth of the hand was comforting. Raphael never got mad at him, he never yelled when he came to crawl into bed with him after he had a bad dream, he never got angry when he just wanted to be held, he never pushed him away when he'd have his bad days and hide within the folds of his robes clutching at the sash around his waist. He was better than daddy ever was. He was nice and he cared, and he was _there_. And he never spanked him. Daddy said it was spanking but the others disagreed with him. Daddy would say that he loved him and that's why he was punishing him because he loved him, and he'd been bad. But when he got in trouble with them, they never yelled, the never spanked him, they talked to him. They told him what he did wrong and then put him into timeout. And when it was done, they let him hang onto them for all he was worth. They held him and comforted him and made him feel safe.

He sniffled slightly, and his friend hummed deep within his chest, the sound of rumbling thunder in the distance, and pet his curls down, "Hush now little one, think no more about it, you are safe here.", fingers threading between them to scratch at his head, "I've got you now."

"I love you."

Honestly, when Josh looks back on that moment when he grew older, he would admit that it had slipped out. The immediate silence that filled the space between them made him fear the worst. That his new family was just acting on their instinct, he wasn't special to them, they just took care of him because they had to.

"And I you little one."

And all that fear dissipated into warmth in his young bright soul.

…

"Little mouse", his tone was soft, not hard, not angry, worried perhaps, definitely worried, but not mad as he called out to him, "Please come out."

Josh hid further into his hidey hole, away from the hands and the harsh words, away from the yelling and the spanking, away from it all. He was safe hidden away from it all. He didn't like being pulled out of his safe spots because he always got spanked when he was, and it hurt. Why did daddy have to spank him so hard? Daddy got mad when he cried because it hurt and spanked him more.

No, he would not come out, never. Not until he was alone, and they'd given up hope on getting to him. He may be only little, but he knew how to save himself from the hurt. He knew how to hide and how to hide good enough that no one could get to him.

"I promise I'm not mad. Please let me help you."

His hand hurt from the cuts that had gathered there from the broken glass he'd tried to clean up. It had been an accident; he was only grabbing the book that Raphael had asked him to grab and he'd bumped into the small glass cup and knocked it over. It crashed loudly and he knew that it was heard and was trying to pick up the pieces when the door to the study had been opened wide at his arrival.

He'd scurried behind the bookcase when he spotted him.

Raphael had never hated anyone more then the poor boy's father then in that very moment and he cursed him with every curse he knew, and as old as he was, there was quite a bit he knew. He had been upset at the breaking of his beaker, but not at the child, at himself, perhaps, but not at the little one. Still he scurried away, like a little mouse, and hid himself safely behind his bookcase.

Sure, he could tug him out, snap him to stand before him, but that would only make his fear even more potent then it was now and that was the last thing he needed. And so, the old fashioned, coaxing softly, way it was for him.

Josh peeked up from his curled-up position, Raphael had never spanked him, and he never yelled, he wasn't like daddy was. He was nice and kind and understanding. He didn't yell and get mad and spank him harder and harder. He didn't _hit _him and get mad when he cried. He took a deep steadying breath and crawled ever so lightly towards the other side of the bookcase.

He was sitting there, legs bent under him, hands resting on his knees looking at him with worry shining in his eyes. There was no hint of anger, no hint of pain to follow, nothing but worry. Josh whimpered and held his hand up, little shards of glass glistening in the pale light of the office. The archangel gave a noise of sadness and reached for him carefully, "Oh little mouse, let me see?"

The boy made no move of resistance as the warm hands hooked under his arms and lifted him to sit in the archangel's lap, they moved from the floor to the chair behind the desk, and he was curled into the archangels chest as he looked over his hand.

"Nothing too bad now, lets get you some disinfectant and a bandage." He carefully picked the three shards out of his palm, rubbed in the cool ointment, and wrapped his hand up in warm bandages. Josh cried softly, little tears spilling from his blue eyes, turning to cuddle into his chest. The warm hand settling behind his head, pulling him closer in the process, the other rubbing softly at his back as he got it all out. His fear and pain and more fear.

"It's alright. I've got you. You're alright. I've got you now."

Daddy wasn't here and he wasn't going back. Raphael had taken him from that church over a month ago and hadn't let him go since.

He had him, he had him safe and sound, and he hadn't let him go.

…

**Who doesn't love soft Raphael? I imagine he'd be so good with children, and little Joshua needs all the love he can get, what better Archangel to do it then the Healer. They are so cute to write together! **


End file.
